


[愁静] Sinking Moon

by kiyoshima



Category: Undisclosed Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyoshima/pseuds/kiyoshima
Summary: 王子殿下愁 × 随身侍卫静
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	[愁静] Sinking Moon

**Author's Note:**

> 本来应该是一个无脑欢脱小甜饼，结果意外跑偏了（叹气  
> 一篇半成品，嗯

悠扬的音乐，翻飞的裙裾，微躬的身体，相碰的酒杯。金碧辉煌的大厅里，盛装出席的人们举杯谈笑，享受着这场晚宴。藤原愁捏着高脚杯，站在不起眼的一角里，淡漠地看着或聚或散的人群，游离于热烈的氛围之外。不时有宾客注意到这位煊赫的王子，前来敬酒搭讪，他应酬着，饮下一口又一口的酒，心里却挂念着另一件事。

他的随身侍卫最近有点奇怪。击剑训练后，不和他拉着手压着背互相拉伸，反而要各自放松肌肉；送文件过来时，不直接交给他，而是放在桌上；就连刚才，不过是拿酒杯的手碰在一块，不知道的还以为是碰到了他的冠冕。可能因为什么事钻了牛角尖、想要独处思考吧，他想。

现下，他这位与他保持距离的随身侍卫主动扶了一位崴了脚的小姐去休息室。只是宾客们已经跳了好几支舞，那人也还没回来。

虽说那人总不至于从晚宴上偷溜，他也还是决定去看看。他将杯中的酒一抿而尽，将酒杯放到适时出现的托盘上，向侍者询问过休息室的位置，便朝那边走去。

只是还没走到休息室，他就看到了他那位随身侍卫。那人正处于一群贵族小姐之中，仿若众星捧月。

*

竹早静弥被重重包围着。

藤原王子高贵优雅，却也高不可及，不敢接近王子的小姐们，便把目光投向这位看起来要友善可亲不少的、担任王子随身侍卫的贵族青年，想要从这里探听到些许消息。

他耐心地回答着问题。待在藤原王子身边，帮忙应酬来客也是职责之一。若是以前，在这种两人分开的情况下，他早就搬出“藤原王子”的名号脱身，不过，现在的他更愿意留在这里，担当爱的信使、成就一段佳话也不赖。

“竹早先生，您知道藤原殿下喜欢怎样的女性吗？”

“这个嘛……”他脑海中浮现起一个黑发少女的形象。正当他要描述时，低沉冷淡的声音传了过来，打破和睦的气氛。

“静弥。”

他的殿下正站在不远处，宝石般的眼睛在璀璨灯光下熠熠生辉，雕琢般的脸上看不出什么情绪。回过神来的女士们洋溢着惊喜之情，却又随即噤声，唯恐惊扰了王子与随身侍卫之间的正事。

备受瞩目的王子只是淡淡地瞥了他一眼，便转身离开。他连忙向贵族小姐们欠身，表露歉意，“抱歉，我也得回到藤原殿下身边了，晚安。”

*

殿下没有回头，径直向外走去。他跟着那挺拔的背影，来到庭外花园。晚风送来花的清香，借着幽白月光，他看见那站在雕像旁的颀长身影。见他走来，愁也抽腿向前走去。他跟在身侧，两人一前一后，与寻常主仆无异。

长靴踩在石板路上，发出叩响长夜的哒哒声。这位上位者先开了口，语带调侃，“没想到静弥也会玩忽职守呀。”

“抱歉，我该早点回去的。”

“我并不是在责怪你。不过静弥真是受欢迎啊。”

“殿下说笑了。她们都是在打听您的事，问您的喜恶，您喜欢怎样的女性，对未来的伴侣有怎样的期望。”

“哦？”在这样的社交场合上碰到这类问题可说是家常便饭，处事圆滑的静弥会帮他推挡，也从不越俎代庖擅自替他作答。他好奇这有何可聊。

“我说，她应该是一位站在愁殿下身边也不会因此黯淡的女性。”

他蓦地停下脚步，霎时之间似乎只剩下静弥的声音，

“她要饱览群书，蕙心兰质，了解国事，体恤民情，能肩负重责，不负厚望。”

“那你呢？”月色没入云层中，他看着那在微光下晦暗的脸，“你是怎么想的？”

“那样的女性可以帮助您，辅佐您，与您相互扶持，共同治理这个国家。”

“是吗？”他忍不住笑了，“不逊色于我的，和我有共鸣的，能帮助我的……这些，静弥你不就能做到吗？”

“愁！你知道我在说什么！”

静弥眉头紧皱，神情严肃，声音隐忍。在他眼里，静弥只有在谴责泷川老师过于不正经、或是因为同侪或部下那连差强人意都算不上的表现生气时，才会露出这样的神情。大概是因为他一直都是一个称职合格的继承人，静弥都没对他露过这样的表情，直到现在。

“你也知道我在说什么，静弥。你相信我是一个优秀的继承人，相信我有能力治理这个国家，却偏偏不愿意相信自己，不相信我达成此事的决心与能力。”

“我不能看着你因为我而选择一条崎岖且未必有尽头的路。你明明只要登上台阶就行了。”

“这不只是为了你。”他向前一步，“这也是为了我自己。我不希望你只是我的随身侍卫。”

“我喜欢你，竹早静弥。”

月亮被揭去面纱，清辉洒落在二人周身，在青石地板流淌。

“抱歉。”静弥垂眸，“我果然，还是没法做出保证。”

“不过，我会站在你身边的。”


End file.
